eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Telefon, Telefon
|year = 1957 |position = 4th |points = 8 |previous = "So geht das jede Nacht" |next = "Für zwei Groschen Musik"}}"Telefon, Telefon" (English: Telephone, Telephone) was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1957 in Frankfurt am Main, performed by Margot Hielscher. The staging is considered the Contest's first "gimmick" performance due to Hielscher's use of a telephone throughout as well as being the first multilingual entry heard in the Contest. It finished in joint 4th place with 8 points with "Amours mortes (tant de peine)" by Danièle Dupré. Lyrics German= Hallo – how do you do? Hallo – merci beaucoup So klingt’s aus allen Ländern an mein Ohr Hallo – grazie, sì, sì Hallo – nada por mí Mein Herz ist schon vergeben, no señor Telefon, Telefon, wenn dein Ruf erklingt Frag ich mich beim ersten Ton, was er Neues bringt Telefon, Telefon, still vergeht die Zeit Lange, lange wart’ ich schon, gestern so wie heut’ Du kennst meine große Sehnsucht Nach dem Schönsten dieser Welt Das mein Herz und meine Seele Tag und Nacht in Atem hält Telefon, Telefon, lang war ich allein Sag, wann werde ich zum Lohn endlich glücklich sein? Hallo – endlich, Chéri Hallo – was, morgen früh? Sag, warum kommst du nicht mehr heute nacht? Hallo – häng’ noch nicht ein Hallo – ich bin allein Und hab den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht Telefon, Telefon, wenn dein Ruf erklingt Frag ich mich beim ersten Ton, was er Neues bringt Telefon, Telefon, still vergeht die Zeit Lange, lange wart’ ich schon, gestern so wie heut’ Du kennst meine große Sehnsucht Nach dem Schönsten dieser Welt Das mein Herz und meine Seele Tag und Nacht in Atem hält Telefon, Telefon, lang war ich allein Sag, wann werde ich zum Lohn endlich glücklich sein? Hallo? Oh, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr sprechen Mein Lied ist aus – au revoir, bonsoir |-| Translation= Hello – how do you do? Hello – thank you very much That’s what I hear from every country Hello – thanks, yes, yes Hello – nothing for me My heart is already taken, no sir Telephone, telephone, whenever your call is heard At the very first ring I ask myself, what news you’ll bring Telephone, telephone, time goes by silently I’ve been waiting a long long time, yesterday and also today You know my great desire For the most beautiful thing in the world Which keeps my heart and my soul Breathing, day and night Telephone, telephone, for a long time I’ve been alone Tell me, when will I be rewarded with happiness at last? Hello – at last, darling Hello – what, tomorrow morning? Tell me, why don’t you come tonight? Hello – don’t hang up yet Hello – I’m alone And I’ve been thinking about you the whole day Telephone, telephone, whenever your call is heard At the very first ring I ask myself, what news you’ll bring Telephone, telephone, time goes by silently I’ve been waiting a long long time, yesterday and also today You know my great desire For the most beautiful thing in the world Which keeps my heart and my soul Breathing, day and night Telephone, telephone, for a long time I’ve been alone Tell me, when will I be rewarded with happiness at last? Hello? Oh, I can’t talk anymore My song is ending – goodbye, good night Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1957 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in multiple languages